La Cendrillon du Cercle
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Oniisamae / Très cher frère - Cette année là, dans le cercle de la rose, Nanako a découvert l'envie, la jalousie et la haine... Divers OS.
1. La Cendrillon du Cercle

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre**: La Cendrillon du Cercle

**Jour/Thème**: 30 janvier – Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Personnage** : Nanako Misono

**Disclaimer**: Tout à Riyoko Ikeda pour le manga et Tezuka Production pour l'anime

* * *

_« __La haine pour les favoris n'est autre chose __que l'amour de la faveur.__ » _

François, duc de La Rochefoucauld  
Réflexions ou Sentences et Maximes morales (1664), 55

* * *

**La Cendrillon du ****Cercle**

Le Cercle de la Rose…

Dès mon arrivée au Lycée Seiran, j'avais été baignée dans les relents de désirs et de passions que suscitait ce club.

J'étais restée fascinée par l'élégance et le rayonnement de Fukiko Ichinomiya – Miya-Sama…

J'ai vu l'admiration, l'avidité, la résolution peintes sur les visages de certaines autres filles…

Seulement dix nouvelles adhérentes sur cent cinquante élèves auraient l'honneur d'être retenues, et de jouir de tous les privilèges du Cercle mythique.

J'ignorais tout de ce club, mais je me posais beaucoup de questions.

Cela avait l'air si important pour elles ! On aurait pu croire que leur existence en dépendait.

Je n'avais jamais voulu entrer dans ce club. Je pensais que cela n'était pas à ma portée. Comme je l'avais dit à Tomoko, ce n'était pas notre monde…

***

Et au milieu du son grondant du piano assiégé par Saint-Just, grondant comme l'orage qui se préparait dehors, la décision de la présidente du Cercle est tombée : Mariko Shinobu était élue, et après le refus étrange de Kaoru no Kimi, Miya-Sama se retourna vers moi et prononça mon nom, sous les premiers éclairs, provoquant étonnements houleux et un horrible scandale d'Aya Misaki à la face défigurée par la rage, qui espérait, et avait même été sûre, d'être choisie.

Anesthésiée, j'ignorais que je venais de poser le pied dans un nid de vipères et que j'allais vivre la plus intense et bouleversante année de petite étudiante banale.

***

Le lendemain, les chuchotements ont commencé. Une atmosphère lourde, des regards agressifs qui se dérobaient à la vue de Shinobu-San et surtout de la mienne.

Des bouts de phrases qui me heurtaient, en classe, au réfectoire, dans les couloirs…

- … fille banale…

- Peut-être qu'elle est riche ?

- Pas plus que la moyenne…

-… je ne comprends pas…

Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas.

Puis les messages ignominieux plaqués sur le tableau d'affichage, que Kaoru no Kimi avait pris pour des examens…

" _La situation de l'élève Nanako Misono… sa situation familiale pose un problème… elle n'est pas la fille du Professeur Misono_… "

Je n'ai pas pu tout lire jusqu'au bout, je me suis enfuie en pleurs avec l'impression de ces feuilles infamantes volant autour de moi à des centaines d'exemplaires…

Des allusions d'Aya Misaki sur ma mère, sur mon père qui aurait divorcé à cause d'elle, abandonnant femme et fils.

C'était faux ! Mon père n'avait pas d'autre enfant !

Je me suis mise à douter, me posant des questions sur mes parents. Mon petit monde douillet et bien rangé se bouleversait.

Etait-ce vraiment possible d'accomplir des actes aussi affreux ?

Je n'arrivais pas à supporter la médisance des autres. Après tout le mal que l'on m'avait fait, je voulus me retirer…

Mais les paroles de Tomoko m'ont aidé à persévérer.

Après tout peu importait que mon père ne le fût pas par les liens du sang. Je l'aimais et le respectait tout autant.

Capituler, c'était perdre avant même de concourir, alors que j'étais heureuse malgré tout…

C'était comme un rêve d'effleurer ce milieu.

***

Malgré la perfidie d'Aya qui s'était arrangée pour me faire arriver en retard à la présentation aux membres du Cercle, Miya-Sama ne semblait pas m'en avoir tenu rigueur et je fus admise en même temps que Mariko Shinobu.

Je n'en revenais pas. Encore une fois je me suis posé la question : pourquoi m'accepter, alors que je m'étais montrée en dessous de tout lors de cet interrogatoire par les anciennes du Cercle ?

Miya-Sama, si fière et impressionnante, avait-elle vraiment imposé ma présence aux autres ? Les ragots comportaient-ils une part de vérité ?

Je n'étais pas certaine de tenir à le savoir…

***

A ce moment, chaque jour les persécutions n'ont fait qu'empirer, je fus au mieux ignorée, au pire détestée, sinon haïe.

Les autres élèves se sont ingéniées à me faire payer ma bonne fortune avec une malice et une méchanceté que je n'aurais jamais cru capable chez des êtres humains, et qui était si injuste…

Les vexations quotidiennes, comme chahuter tandis que je lisais en classe…

Les croche-pieds.

Les vêtements volés et retrouvés en lambeaux, la paire de ciseaux ayant servi à accomplir ce forfait tombant à mes pieds avec un éclat cruel.

Les pétitions circulant pour exiger mon renvoi du Cercle, les mots anonymes et insultants.

Presque les coups, les gifles, les menaces pour me forcer à démissionner.

Haine. Colère. Rage. Tristesse.

Tous ces sentiments ont envahi et débordé de mon cœur innocent.

Mais je ne voulais pas devenir comme ces filles qui me détestaient… Non pour rien au monde, même si j'étais offensée, exclue, méprisée, dénigrée…

***

Comme me l'avait dit un soir d'été Nakaya Junko, une fille forcée de quitter le Cercle car elle n'avait pas été reçue dans les cinquante premières aux examens, nous, les nouvelles adhérentes, rêvions de ce monde qui n'était en fait qu'une chimère.

Un miroir aux alouettes, un lieu où nous nous brûlions les ailes de notre innocence.

" Cela fait trois mois que j'ai rejoint le Cercle, mais je ne me souviens pas y avoir été heureuse… "

Les mots de cette rejetée en larmes avaient leur place dans ma bouche.

Ce club, magnifique à son extérieur doré, était aussi véreux à l'intérieur qu'une pomme pourrie.

On y trouvait la compétition, la rigueur, l'exigence de l'excellence, l'importance des apparences… mais l'on n'y trouvait pas le bonheur…

Je n'avais toujours voulu qu'être appréciée, aimée.

Je croyais en la bonté, en l'amitié.

Cette année là, j'ai découvert l'envie, la jalousie et la haine.


	2. Rendezvous manqué

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre:** Rendez-vous manqué

**Jour/Thème:** 19 janvier – mauvaise nouvelle

**Personnage :** Nanako Misono, Rei Asaka

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Riyoko Ikeda pour le manga et Tezuka Production pour l'anime

**Musique : **Good Enough, Evanescence

* * *

**Rendez-vous manqué**

Elle avait admiré toute seule ce merveilleux coucher de soleil, toute endimanchée sous son ombrelle.

A chacun de leur passage, les trains faisaient voler sa robe et ses cheveux, qui retombaient aussitôt en ce jour sans le moindre souffle d'air.

Puis, après avoir attendu en vain, elle avait repris son train en sens inverse, le sens du retour. Un sourire rêveur toujours aux lèvres, à peine déçue par la défection de sa chère Rei.

Rei était si imprévisible, si tourmentée, si aléatoire. Avait-elle oublié ?

Nanako se chagrinait à peine d'être une fille si insignifiante pour Rei. Rei qui préférerait toujours la fascination brûlante de sa demi-sœur, Miya-Sama, à une petite poupée faible comme elle.

Mais Rei avait besoin d'elle, de son soutien, de ses attentions de petite fille effacée. On ne la remarquait pas, mais elle rattachait Rei à la réalité. Sans elle, Rei s'envolerait dans ses chimères et ses médicaments.

N'être que cela lui suffisait. C'était déjà un merveilleux cadeau.

Rei lui devrait une faveur, elle rirait de la fausse colère de Nanako, avant de se faire pardonner et voilà tout.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Nanako sortit de la station, et elle respira l'air toujours lourd, à peine fraîchi par la disparition du soleil. Cela avait été une belle journée de canicule, dommage pour Rei qui s'était enfermée à dormir dans la climatisation de son appartement.

Elle irait la voir, lui apporterait de la soupe en ce geste devenu rituel.

Quand Tomoko lui tomba dessus, la traînant dans un taxi, Nanako ne comprit pas, ne voulut rien entendre de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle tentait d'annoncer. Les larmes de son amie ne suffisaient pas encore à l'effrayer.

Oui, Rei avait eu un petit accident ? Rien de grave. Bien sûr qu'elle irait à l'hôpital pour la voir.

La bonne humeur de Nanako persista jusqu'à la porte lourde et froide derrière laquelle Tomoko prétendait que Rei demeurait. Mais non, Rei habitait dans cet appartement aux miroirs, perché au cinquième étage. Tomoko avait-elle oublié ?

Tout le monde était étrange ce soir, jusqu'à Miya-Sama, clouée sur un siège avec une expression de vide intérieur que Nanako n'avait jamais aperçue sur le visage altier de son ancienne présidente, et Takashi Ichinomiya debout, blafard, pressé contre le mur comme s'il voulait s'y fondre.

Même quand elle laissa tomber son ombrelle et s'avança, les mains pressées sur la bouche, vers le lit où une personne anonyme reposait sous un drap, elle n'y crût pas.

Quelle mauvaise plaisanterie, songeait-elle en retirant le mouchoir cachant les traits de l'inconnue, d'une main étrangère qu'elle ne reconnût pas pour la sienne. Quel rêve absurde.

Son déni se prolongea jusqu'à vouloir préparer de la soupe pour la défunte. Oui, de la soupe, voilà qui remettrait les choses en place, le monde en ordre, ramènerait la morte à la vie.

Puis, Nanako accepta enfin, et hurla.


End file.
